


Sensory Overload

by Chaos_the_human



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Anxiety, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Michael being loud, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Dwight, Sensory Overload, being outed, protective Jim Halpert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_the_human/pseuds/Chaos_the_human
Summary: Dwight goes through sensory overload at work and Jim is the only one who notices.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 15
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

Tears started to build up in Dwight's eyes. The Lights were so bright, The computer keys clacking were so loud, His clothes felt to tight and uncomfortable in weird places, and to top it all off, Michael was yelling about something. In this state a pen dropping felt like a building falling down so Michael yelling made Dwight feel like his head was about to explode. Dwight still didn't say anything because that would show signs of weakness and he wasn't weak. Dwight held his hands over his ears and started trembling slightly.  
"AW SOMEONES HAVING A BAD DAY ISN'T THAT RIGHT JIMBO!" Michael shouted and Dwight's world felt like it was collapsing around him. It was like eating a cake but instead of him being able to enjoy the cake he had to taste each specific ingredient all at once. Jim frowned and looked over at Dwight. He looked a lot less collected then his normal self.  
" Dwight," Jim whispered "Follow me."   
Dwight was skeptical. at first he thought Jim was going to prank him but then Michael started shouting again and Dwight would do anything to get out of that room. He nodded towards Jim and began to walk with him. Jim Lead him to the men's bathroom and then he turned off the lights. Dwight understood now, Jim was trying to help him.   
"Wait here," Jim whispered, walking out of the men's room, leaving Dwight alone. Ten minutes later he came back. "Found this pair of noise cancelling headphones in the warehouse thought they might help." He gave the headphones to Dwight and he gratefully put them on.   
" I have to go back to work now but i'll check on you in a little bit." Dwight Just nodded. It took him thirty minutes to calm down before he felt comfortable in the office again. He slowly got up and sat down at his desk.  
"Thank you Jim" Jim Just nodded in Dwight's direction and kept working.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more of this let me know if not i'll stop

A week later Dwight started to realize that not everything Jim does is against him. There was helping him with his sensory overload to giving him coffee because he made too much. Not only that he started to realize Jim looked, cute and he was super sweet, and dare he say, funny. Dwight felt wrong when he thought of Jim as cute because he was not gay- well not gay when he was sober.  
Dwight invited Jim out for drinks as a thank you but he was losing control of how much he drank, The more Jim opened up about his Life the more Dwight drank. Dwight didn't know why, perhaps it was because he was so drawn in to Jim's stories he forgot he was drinking at all. Dwight started laughing in the middle of Jim's sentence.   
"What's so funny Dwight." Dwight kept laughing "Dwight?" Jim sent him his classic 'Jim look.'  
"You've got pretty eyes, and your cuuuute."   
"Do you really think so or are you just drunk?"  
"Psst- Jim I'm not drunk I didn't even drink." Dwight launched himself forward at Jim and Jim grabbed on to his shoulders.   
"Okay bud, let's get you home." After a lot of effort Jim dragged Dwight to the car. Jim was about to start driving when suddenly Dwight grabbed Jim's tie and kissed him on the lips. Jim kissed back for a moment before he remembered what he was doing.  
"Oh god I really hope you remember this tomorrow Dwight." Dwight laughed, and drove them to Schrute farms. Jim dragged Dwight up to his room and passed out on the couch. He woke up to the smell of scrambled eggs.   
"Morning Jim, mind telling me what happened last night?" Jim felt a little disappointed that Dwight didn't remember but he tried to push that feeling down.  
"How are you not hungover?"   
"Simple, I don't believe in hangovers" Maybe he was still drunk.  
"What's the last thing you remember?"   
"My seventh beer but I wrote something on my hand. It says 'You told Jim'. What did I tell you Halpert" Jim looked down his face going red. "jim?"   
"You told me I looked cute and then you kissed me" Dwight cursed under his breath.   
"How did you react," Dwight was staring at his shoes. Jim knew he had every opportunity to lie but for some reason he didn't. "I Kissed you back, Dwight i'm sorr-" Jim was cut off by Dwight pressing a kiss to Jim's lips. Jim wasted no time and kissed back.  
"Thank you for that, I was starting to worry I was going to leave before we got the chance to do that." Jim murmured. Dwight looked at him lovingly.  
"Well you were nice to me and that was a fucking mistake because now you're stuck with me."  
"Good"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela starts to get suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet these short chapters are getting annoying.

Angela was getting mad at Dwight. They've had an off and on relationship for a while so when Dwight dumped her she expected they would get back together again by the end of the month. She didn't expect Dwight to just ignore her completely like she meant nothing to him, how dare he. Dwight started spending more time with Jim, who (in Angela's opinion) was kind of a slut. So she confronted Dwight, asked him why they haven't got back together and he said he was 'seeing someone else!' Angela was determined to find this girl and rip out her vocal cords.  
"Hey Dee," Jim turned to Dwight. (Nicknames? Since when have they been using nicknames!)  
"What, idiot" Dwight faced Jim. He was determined to stay a secret from his co-workers, Lord only knows what Michael would say.  
"I'm bored!" Jim exclaimed "What should I do!"  
"Your work."  
"You're boring." Dwight crumbled up a post-it note and flicked it at Jim's nose. Jim gasped dramatically "Fiend you dare attack me!" Angela glared at Jim. She figured out what was going on. Dwight had become friends with Jim and now he didn't have time for her! Jim and Dwight stayed to themselves for the rest of the day to Angela's relief. Until the end of the day. Both men left in the same car. Angela knew it was wrong to invade on Dwight's privacy but she wanted to know why he wasn't asking her out or why he had blocked her number after she just flirted with him a little. She followed the pair's car to a bar that was an hour away. What were these two hiding that was so serious they needed to drive an hour away! There were plenty of bars inside Scranton. When she walked into the bar she understood immediately. They were making out! those F*gs! She briefly wondered what to do with this information. Until she locked eyes with Dwight. He looked panicked. He quickly pulled away from Jim. His hands started shaking.  
"God dammit we were so careful!" Dwight whisper shouted to Jim.  
"Baby what's wrong," Jim frowned  
"Angela's behind you."  
Jim sighed " It'll be okay, we can just admit to it and then everything will work out 'cause she can't blackmail us or whatever."  
"No, She'll bring it up at work and put it on the air and that'll be past humiliating!"  
"Dwight it's going to be okay, Oscar came out and sure it was horrible for him in the beginning but now people don't even talk about it. And if anyone makes fun of you I will kick their ass."  
"No, Jim you will try to kick their ass and I will have to save you,"  
"My hero" Jim swooned. Soon the two had returned to their date and have forgotten Angela was even there. This made her seethe with anger. Soon the whole office would know one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight starts to worry.

Dwight sat in fear at his desk. At any moment Angela was going to reveal a secret that he had been trying so hard to hide. He tapped his fingers rapidly on his desk. Jim frowned.   
"Dee, what's wrong?"   
"Angela". Jim frowned   
"Dwight, If we just tell Michael at the end of the day everyone will know and then we don't have to worry about it." Dwight sighed.  
"What if we tell Pam, just to see how she'll react?" Jim asked looking at Dwight who was refusing to look Jim in the eyes.  
"Yeah. Fine. We'll tell her at lunch." The anxiety over telling Pam was building up more and more until lunch time.  
"Hey, Pam. Dwight and me wanted to tell you something."  
"It's Dwight and I" Dwight interjected. Jim just smiled at him lovingly.  
"We're dating." Jim whispered the word 'Dating'.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner I'm so happy for you two knuckleheads!" Dwight let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.  
"See Dwight, nothing to worry about."  
"Oh, i know. I just get myself so worked up over the little things because I'm in a relationship with a guy which I was always told not to do." Jim looked at Dwight sadly. It sucked that Dwight's parents never accepted him but Jim wanted to show Dwight that not everyone was like that. Unfortunately, Michael was at a nearby table listening to their conversation, their secret would probably get out before lunch was over.  
"Psst- Stanley! Stan the man! Stanerino!" Michael poked Stanley's head.  
"What do you want Michael?"   
"Jim and Dwight are Dating!" Stanley just looked at him and went back to work.  
"Jimbo, Dwight, My office!" Michael shouted. Jim and Dwight Reluctantly went to Michael's office and Michael closed the door behind them.  
"So how long you two lovebirds been gay for each other." Dwight started stammering, Jim placed a calming hand on his shoulder.  
"Dwight, let's get this over with. I'll tell the office if you're okay with it." Dwight nodded. Michael burst open the office door and shouted "Jim and Dwight are gay for each other!"  
"Michael, Dwight and Jim are the second and third people you've outed to the entire office!" Oscar glared at Michael  
"Hush, Oscar! They'll thank me later." Toby made them sign that stupid office relationship thing.  
There was mindless chatter throughout the office, lots of Kevin giggling at them and Kelly ranting about how cute they were together, but Dwight would put up with it all if he got to be Jim's boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim sends Angela a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet these short chapters are getting annoying.

The office was having a party down in the warehouse for the end of summer party Michael insisted on having. Jim and Dwight were standing in one of the warehouse's many corners, making out when out of the corner of Jim's eye he saw Angela glaring at the happy couple. Jim remembered how that whore toyed with him. How she would bring Dwight near Jim and start making out with him but now the tables had turned. Now Jim could return the favor. He couldn't help but smile when he pulled away from Dwight.

"Jim-Jim what are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing Dee." Jim put his hand around Dwight's neck to prevent him from seeing Angela. " I'm going to go get us both a drink." Dwight smiled at him.

"I'll just take a water, after all one of us has to drive home." Jim giggled before turning around and looking at Angela, acting as if he hadn't seen her.

"Oh, Hello Angela."

"Jim."

"Oh, Gee I'm really having a great time tonight, how's your boyfriend? Oh, wait he's with me now."

"I just came here to have a nice time..."

"Well, I hope you do. By the way, Dwight's a fantastic kisser!" and with that Jim got two waters and walked back towards Dwight. That should give Angela something to think about before she tries to steal _**his**_ Dwight away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all have any idea how to wrap this up let me know because I have no idea. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Dwight one year later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's super short I wrote it in like two seconds. Hope you like it though. :)

One year after Jim and Dwight had started dating, Dwight got down on one knee and asked Jim to marry him. Dwight got mad because instead of crying, Jim laughed. Even though Jim accepted his proposal he said he thought Dwight's speech was funny. Dwight was being serious when he said the ring was smuggled in his grandmothers rectum! Despite this Dwight still loved them and he would cherish there every moment now until forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the cringe is strong with me lol. I have an Idea for another story so that might be out soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.


End file.
